User blog:Gcheung28/Monsters Inc. 3D Review Roundup
Monsters, Inc. 3D is the 3D makeover of a classic movie, but some were worried that moviegoers weren't going to be impressed because Monsters, Inc. was such a recent classic. No worries needed, however, because it turns out that Mike Wazowski's hilarious antics and Boo's adorableness was enough to keep audiences entertained (again)! We couldn't find any critics that hated it; in fact, everyone seemed to love it! Check out the reviews below and be sure to leave us with your own opinion on the 3D remake of Monsters, Inc.! Loved It 'Stephan Lee - Entertainment Weekly' Score: A-''' "The movie's decade-old visuals are noticeably less sumptuous than in Pixar's latest offerings, but the kid-friendly humor — devoid of the overly self-conscious gags of the Shrek series — has aged remarkably well. What's more, the implicit themes of corporate corruption and alternative energy feel even more relevant now than they did in 2001. It may be harder nowadays to dazzle audiences with fancy visual effects, but Monsters, Inc. 3D proves that smart, imaginative storytelling still does the trick every time." John P. Hanlon - Big Hollywood '''Score: Unrated "From its inventive beginning, this film stands out as one of Pixar’s best. The story—easy to understand and beautiful to watch—provides viewers with an inside look at what happens behind the scenes in the world of monsters. Children will likely be enchanted by this story showing where the monsters in their bedroom actually come from. In that way, this movie—like the “Toy Story” trilogy—takes an aspect of a person’s childhood and seeks to fill in the blanks around the idea." 'Drew Taylor - IndieWire' Score: A "But more than any 3D whiz-bang moment, the thing that makes "Monsters, Inc." such an enduring gem is its underlying emotion. It's easily one of the most heart-tugging Pixar movies (director Pete Docter would go on to craft the three-hanky-worthy "Up" for the studio) and that comes through, whether flat or newly bumpy. Boo is a really wonderful emotional center for a movie that pushed (at the time, anyway) the comfortable bounds of surrealism for the studio, and her arc is what makes it so satisfying, instead of merely being collection of expertly delivered jokes and colorful characters. These monsters might be all about the scares, but "Monsters, Inc." is all about the heart." 'Sandy Schaefer - ScreenRant' Score: 4 out of 5 stars "Monsters, Inc. 3D does benefit from what appears to be touched-up animation, so that small details (skin textures, lighting) are crisper and more refined than those in either DVD and/or Blu-ray versions of the film. The problem is that the enhanced sharpness of these elements are not so much as to overcome the darkening effect of 3D post-conversion, resulting in several scenes that are too murky and diminish improvements to the animation; though that’s also assuming the” improvements” aren’t just an after-effect of seeing the movie on a regular theater screen again." Thought It Was Okay We did not find any critics that thought it was okay. Hated It We did not find any critics that hated it. Wikian Poll What did you think of Monsters, Inc. 3D? Loved it! It was okay... Hated it. Category:Blog posts